


Protection

by YomiNoKura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Spoilers, F/M, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: [ Title and summary subject to change. ]You are Noctis's older sister by a year. After he's attacked by daemons at age eight, you decide it's your duty to protect him. As a rare Daughter of Lucis, will you find yourself among the chaos and win the heart of the advisor you met and spent so much time with as children?





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bacccck! College kicked my ass, but I'm back for a while! Since I was playing Final Fantasy XV, and since Episode Ignis just dropped and made my heart drop into my ass, I decided to write this oneshot since I'm in so much... pain. If you haven't at least watched a playthrough of Episode Ignis, please know this does contain spoilers!

“_______, this is Ignis. He’ll be advising Noctis and studying to become Noctis’ future advisor.” your father explains, and you blinked at the other boy. He seemed to around your age, but lips pursed into a serious expression you had recognized as beyond his age. Black framed glasses made his piercing gaze seem more intimidating, until he softens up after noticing how surprised you look. You extend your right hand out in greeting, breaking out into a shy smile.

“Hello, Ignis. I-It’s nice to meet you.” you state awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other in childish impatience.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess _______.” Ignis responds, shaking your hand. “It is an honor to meet you.”  
\----  
Being the elder daughter of the King of Lucis meant long periods of time where you were left on your own as Noctis was the heir to the throne for being the only son. You continued with your studies and swordsmanship years after Noctis was chosen to be the one that everyone fussed over. Combat training would be more important than entertaining others. 

You could have a better chance to survive.

While Noctis was in Tenebrae recovering, you spent time with Ignis, someone who was become your younger brother’s advisor. He spoke with an accent you couldn’t place, and his posture when talking to adults reminded them that he was at their level. Despite that, Ignis always made you feel at the same level as him, and never degraded you. You laughed along with him as he read out a textbook that barely made sense to you. You admired his dedication to Noctis, and wondered if you were ever going to have the same drive as Ignis.

The knowledge of the few Lucian Queens and Princesses had been passed on to you. Though being born female within a Royal lineage that had Kings protect Lucis was extremely rare, it wasn’t impossible. There was no power in being a daughter of Lucis, nor marrying into the tragic line of Kings. Despite all of that, you discovered you had the magic of the Kings after beginning your training.

So you began training to protect your brother.  
\----  
Panting slightly, you raise your sword at Ignis within the ring as the Glaive watched on. “Not bad, Ignis. Although you have a lance.” Your high ponytail is mussed from the effort you’ve put into sparring Ignis for the last half hour, and it was bothering you.

Ignis just smirks. “I would say the same to you, your Majesty. You’ve been practicing since our last match.” His jacket is off and his typically perfectly-styled hair is falling into his eyes.

Sweat was pouring off the both of you. “I sure have, Ignis. Day and night since that match.” Your heart fluttered for something that wasn’t out of exhaustion for the sparring match. It was for the young man that was your senior by a year. “Are you sure you don’t want to join the Glaive?”

Ignis smirked lightly as he shook his head. “Being advisor to the future King is good enough for now.”  
\----  
Of course you knew about the prophecy. You hated the idea that Noctis would eventually be forced to face the burden of being the Chosen King by sacrificing himself to save the world. If you could pick up the burden of such a fate, you would. But, it seemed that the gods had thought to make you the silent guard of your brother. Maybe that’s why after all of your Kingsglaive training, you decided to go with Ignis to pick up Noctis from school daily. The conversations on the way there started off sparse, but as time went on, you both never shut up between each other.

Noctis raises his eyebrows once he catches on the warmer mood between his advisor and older sister. Not that you would ever confirm with your baby brother what was really going on.

You figured that you could never be a true Kingsglaive with your royal blood, but it was almost close enough over time to build bonds with every member of the Glaive. With you spending more and more time with the Glaive, you were reminded that you were still a royal. 

Being closer to the King’s magic and born a Lucian Princess was a blessing, but there was always that awkward barrier between you and the people that you could call friends. 

There was no doubt in your mind that Noctis was the True King. After Tenebrae was taken, you had heard rumors of Ravus Nox Fleuret and his prosthetic arm.  
\----  
Both you and Ignis were seated next to each other at the war council among generals and your father. You were leaned back into seat as Ignis took notes. The discussion and arguments were becoming irritating at the point, and you wanted to protest loudly as Ignis stabbed your hand lightly with his pen. He had noted your aggravation. Your father had retired for the day, feeling especially weak. You had arrived to fill in for him, silently taking your father’s seat next to Ignis.

“We must appoint Prince Noctis’ Crownsguard members ourselves,” some tried to convince the council. “We should know who is protecting the heir.”

You prop your feet up on the table, stretching out, exposing the royal brand on the soles. “Isn’t it obvious? It is my brother’s final decision and approval for who is in the Crownsguard, and it is obvious on who he has chosen to protect him.” you scowl from your seat. “For you to speak out against the heir of the crown is downright embarrassing to the generations of Lucian tradition.

“Anyone that decides to speak against my brother’s decision will have to answer to my blade.” you state coldly. “You may not see Noctis as ready for the throne, but let me reassure you that he is more than capable compared to what your prejudice thinks.” you glare at those that spoke out of turn. “What will you do when if the Empire gains traction?”

Your royal uniform and blue-grey hair remind the war council who you were. You may have not been the Heir to the throne, but all knew you were capable of nothing short but murder for your family. All of the kingdom knew how hard you had worked to picked up the slack that nobility had dropped once Noctis was born. Your cold dark blue eyes stare down any that oppose you before you roll your eyes.

You were not to be ignored in your own father’s council.

The arguing ceases, and you sigh loudly as you flop back into your seat. You can feel Ignis’ silent chuckle as he pretends to be writing notes. You pinch his wrist in retaliation, as Crowe giggles from across the table, picking up on your interaction with Ignis.  
\----  
You and Noctis are seated in the kitchen of his apartment, chowing down on Ignis’ meal. It was rare for you to join your brother and his friend for dinner due to your duties to the Kingsglaive, but lately it seemed that you were more worried for family rather than your assignments.

“Gods, Ignis, your curry is always so much better than the shit they gave us in training.” you cursed blissfully. “I’m glad I stopped by.”

“Geez sis, you’re chowing down like a pig,” Noctis jokingly teases, and you smash your curry-covered spoon on his forehead. Your brother hollers at his curried forehead, punching you in the arm before wiping his face repeatedly.

“Buzz off!” you retort. Times like these reminded why you had dedicated yourself to becoming a soldier. Protecting your brother’s idiocy was always your priority. It was stupid, but he was family. And family defends family. Ignis only sighs at the idiocy both of you presented to him, making him forget that you two were of royal blood.  
\----  
Unknown to you, your father had been interested in putting Ignis and you together for years. He had found both of you as children sleeping in the library, with you leaning on Ignis for support in the setting sun. He had smiled softly.

With the royal gala and Noctis nowhere to be found, you were irritated. Ignis had asked for your help, but in a long skirt that trails the ground, there wasn’t much you could do. “It’s nice to see you again, Lord Amicitia.” you greet, nodding to Gladiolus’ father. “How has everything been lately?”

You’re dressed in a blue-grey dress that’s a touch darker than your hair, similar to an elaborate toga. Thin silver chains are wrapped around your waist and arms, with a silver choker adorning your neck. Your hair was up formally with pearl earrings clasped in your lobes, with a small silver crown topping it all off. You had to admit, you cleaned up nicely. Gladiolus’ father must’ve noticed how differently you appeared compared to your typical royal uniform (complete with pants!), but you had to give credit to him for not appearing to be surprised compared to everyone else who had attempted to entertain you with a conversation.

“Ah, Princess _____!” he bows. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve last seen you! The last few years have been fine for me, since Gladio has taken up in training Noctis.”

“That’s excellent to hear, my Lord.” you nod as you feel someone sneak up behind you, covering your eyes. “Hey!”

Ignis chuckles. “Guilty. Is it fine if I steal the Princess from you?” he asks Gladiolus’ father, who nods at how friendly the two of you are. He guides you to the ballroom floor, and you snort quite un-formally at how Ignis is treating you.

“If you keep this up, Scientia, everyone might start talking,” you tease. “Wouldn’t it be odd if the Princess of Lucis had a scandal with the Royal Advisor?” He presses one hand on the small of your back, and entangles his fingers with yours as the two of you follow the music with simple steps and turns.

“Believe me, if there were to be a scandal, it’ll be that you enchanted me with how you look tonight,” he smirks quietly. “You look stunning tonight.”

“Stunning?” you giggle softly. “If you keep that up, I might fall for you.” 

“What if that was the point?”

Your father and Noctis are on a balcony above, watching the party, particularly how you have been by yourself. “Gross, are Ignis and _______ flirting?” he groans in acted disgust behind your father.

King Regis shushes Noctis before continuing to watch both his daughter and the Royal Advisor float across the dance floor.  
\----  
“Lady Gentiana…?” you nod to the Messenger who had seemed to appear out of nowhere at different times of your life. “Is something wrong?”

Your father had recently passed away and Noctis had been enroute to Tenebrae as you stayed within the Citadel, waiting for the Empire to come and destroy your country. It had seemed too long since you’ve seen Noctis and the Crownsguard. Your heart fluttered at the thought of Ignis, but you had attempted to shove it down in hopes of something else.

“Princess of Lucis, desire cannot be held back by modesty. Assist the King in restoring the light unto this world.”

A gentle breeze flows through your apartment, pushing your closet doors open. “Join Noctis…? He should be somewhere in Vesperpool by now.”

“Dragging your feet now would be a waste.”

You nod, and begun to pack as Gentiana left.  
\----  
You had a left a note for your teachers before leaving in one of your late father’s cars. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind as you left Lucis behind in search of your runaway brother. The wind whipped through your hair as you pushed up your sunglasses against the glaring sunlight. Turning up the stereo, you sang along to your music.

You had thought of everything to pack before leaving. Noctis had a bad habit of forgetting or losing things before leaving on something important like his marriage. Money, food, water, and most importantly, clothes.

Noctis was gonna hate this. Maybe you too, but hey, it could be worse.  
\----  
“Cid really took all our money…?” Prompto states aloud, as the rest of the group nodded within the lobby of the hotel, worriedly thinking of the worst tonight.

“How are we going to sleep tonight?” Ignis wonders as a familiar mess of blue-black hair and a a pair of polarized aviator sunglasses appear out of nowhere, ignoring the fact that her brother and friends were right there. 

“I’ll take two rooms for today and tomorrow night.” You state to the employee seated at the check-in desk. “Preferably suites. I’ll pay double for suites.”

“Ah, yes, what name-?”

“Quinn.”

“No last name?”

“Nope.”

“Alright then, I believe we’ll have the rooms ready in a couple of hours.” the employee nods, and you slip him a large tip to keep his mouth shut.

“Thanks. This is for you.” you state before turning around to finally face your brother and slip your sunglasses off to reveal a pair of stormy gray eyes that match his. “What’s up, Noctis?”

“You didn’t have to save our asses,” he huffs, and you just slap the back of his head. “Hey!”

Everyone notes that you’re not wearing your Kingsglaive uniform, but rather, an outfit that seemed much more casual than how you usually carry yourself, similar to a Crownsguard uniform. You huffed, and looked much more like the sister to the runaway King than usual compared to the stuffy air you put around yourself in the Citadel. “Yeah you did. You know you wanted someone to bail you out instead of working for cash.” you tease. “Besides, you didn’t want to see your big sister again after she does her part in looking after her baby brother?” You sling your arm around his shoulder, grinning.

“Fuck off, ________.” Noctis huffs, heaving your arm off of him.

“Yeah, I love you too, Noct. Who wants to eat?” you cheered, and the four note the reality of their situation.

“I’m starving.” Gladio admits, and you nod.

“Let’s go to this cafe I was just at this afternoon. They have Noctis’s favorite dessert there.”  
\----  
Everyone’s silent once the meal is served, and it takes a while for Ignis to ask the first question. After watching you wolf down your rice platter in the most unladylike way, he tries to organize the questions in his head. You wipe your mouth and sip your water while studying Ignis. “What is it?”

“Why are you here, ______? How did you find us?” he questions quietly, and you sigh.

“Gentiana sent me to join you four about two weeks ago. I packed up quickly, left a note for my instructors, and took Helswath and sped off.” you answered. “I thought to pack everything you guys would’ve needed but left my car in Cindy’s hands in Eos. I didn’t pay Cid to take me across though. I just happened to wander around Altissia and had noticed the four of you at that hotel. You know you’re all not all too subtle, right?”

“Neither are you, sis.” Noctis points at your dark gray shirt under a black cropped vest with the embossed letters on the back that read “OF COURSE YOU FUCK IT UP” around an embossed skull wearing an ornate crown.

“I actually blend in with the four of you, actually.” you retort. “Besides, my Kingsglaive outfit isn’t the most conspicuous since it’s unique. If I had stayed at the Citadel, who knows what would’ve happened to me? I wouldn’t know what happened to you, Noctis.”

“I’m surprised the advisors haven’t even thought of you marrying someone out of political gain. Even if you’re not the heir to the throne, you would’ve made a pretty good negotiation piece on the chessboard.”

You roll your eyes and remove your sunglasses that were perched on your head and let your hair fall in your face as you tuck them into your vest pocket and tie up your hair into a bun. “Yeah, as if I would ever agree to that. No one can really handle my salty ass and we all know I wouldn’t be able to keep up the ladylike facade for so long.” you snort. “I think they would know better than that.”

Ignis can tell something else is bothering you, as he can tell through your stormy blue eyes.

Noctis takes a bite out of the dessert before stating “Not quite.”. You stir your iced water with a straw casually, glaring daggers at the glass.   
\----  
“How do you think we should divide the rooms up?” you wonder out loud as the other four think of the same question. “Since Noctis is the one with higher priority, I think he should stay with two others while I just stay with the other.”

“What about Gladio and Prompto stay with Noctis? I’ll stay with ________.”

Your heart does that annoying flutter again. “Y-yeah. I’m fine with that. Stop that, Gladio!” you glare. “It’s not like that.”

“I’m fine with that.” Noctis nods, throwing you a look of odd curiosity. 

“Alright, I’ll see you three tomorrow,” Ignis nods curtly as he opens the door to your shared suite. “Don’t die.” You follow Ignis in silently as well before slamming the door shut.

“Whoa, does she-?” Prompto asks Noctis before being interrupted.

“Yeah. She can try to hide it, but it’s obvious she’s got a crush on him.” Noctis explains as he swipes the key card to his suite. “I’ve known for about a good four years now.”

You had flopped on the couch before groaning. “Driving is so boring. How do you do this, Ignis?”

“Honestly? I dunno.” he responds idily, as the both of you remove your jackets, shoes, and gloves to get ready to shower, then sleep. “Would you like to take a shower first?”

You shake your head. “No. I have something to do before I shower. Go ahead.” A text message pops up on your phone, and you open it as Ignis gets ready to shower.

 _I hope you have fun tonight, sis_  
 _I will literally pay you to shut up._  
\----  
Back then, you protested at the thought of marriage to your father. Many suitors from both Lucis and the Empire offered their hand after you turned sixteen, but you had rejected them all. Someone else had your heart for the longest time. Someone you had already felt comfortable with, who grew up by your side along with Noctis.

Both you and Ignis had grown taller and more mature as your adolescent years came to an end. He towered over you by several inches and wore his hair up differently. Plastic frame glasses were exchanged for metal frames.

“Why do you reject everyone, _______?” your father had asked, as you flush pink as you turn away. You were eighteen at the time, and you had finally started to accept your role as the Princess and both Kingsglaive. “You could’ve been courted and married off last year.”

You shake your head as you continue to clean your daggers. “I couldn’t be married now,” you admit. “I… have someone in mind already.”

“Could you tell your old father who it was?” he asks lightly as you jerk up.

“It’s… Ignis.”

Your father smiles to himself, year-long suspicions confirmed. “Well, I hope the two of you stay safe in-”

“Dad!” you hiss in embarrassment. “Don’t say that!”  
\----  
Ignis finally steps out of the bathroom, and sees you hunched over the coffee table with a cup of tea, to what seems to be deep in thought. “I’m done with my shower, your Majesty.”

You’re interrupted from your thoughts, and jolt up in response. “Ah, alright. I’ll finish this before I head in.”

You would usually complain about him calling you ‘Your Majesty’. He could tell something was bothering you for you to not even bring something up as pointless that seemed like a reflex. “Is something bothering you?” Ignis questions, and you shake your head.

“Am I… a good royal?” you ask quietly, picking the cup up again and bring it to your lips. The blue flower tea tasted like nothing, but you weren’t drinking it for its taste. “I try to be useful at times, and work as hard as I can ever since Noctis was born, but I feel like I’m still could never reach a level that Noctis was taught to be reach. I think about how I could’ve been another negotiation piece for Lucis.”

Your admission made Ignis’ blood run cold. If he had to see you unhappy within another man’s arms to save your country, he wouldn’t know what to do. “______, you are. You’re adored by the kingdom as the first daughter in generations within a male-only lineage.” Ignis reassures, and takes a seat on the couch next to you. “No one works themselves so hard by the self-motivation to protect their siblings. You’re admirable. Despite not being the heir to the throne, you’re still involved in your country’s politics from afar.” He takes your hands quietly, and leans in, pressing your foreheads together. “Everyone has their weaknesses. Never forget that.”

“Ignis…” you whisper in surprise. “I didn’t know you-”

“Don’t worry. If you need an ear to rant, I’ll be here.”  
\----  
You had watched Altissia burn after the ceremony had died off. Noctis had been with Lunafreya, so your anxiety had risen at the thought of your brother dying here. After you and the other three Chocobros had realized what had happened, the a spare piece of rubble destroys and launches the four of you in seperate directions. You landed in the seawater, bobbing up to the surface before spotting Ignis floating unconscious on a log.

“Ignis!” you had sputtered, using frantic strokes to reach the advisor. He wakes up, and you sigh in relief as you held on to him. “Are you alright?”

“Well enough. Thank you, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” you chuckle dryly. “We need to find Noctis.”

“He should be at the altar. Let’s hurry.”  
\----  
After a series of long fights and allying with Ravus, you three had finally found Noctis and Lunafreya. Lunafreya was dead. Turning into a blind rage against Ignis, Ravus raises his sword against Ignis before you jump in to protect your brother.

“Ravus, don’t. If you kill Noctis because your sister willingly gave up her life for the future what will become that she had given everything up to save?” you grit your teeth, straining against Ravus’ strength. “Are you so blinded by your hatred of us Lucians that you cannot see what your sister’s duty to our world?”

“No. If Noctis had never arrived to Tenebrae, then I wouldn’t be in the position I’m, in!” Ravus roars, pushing against you as you glare hard.

“We are the same, Ravus. Like it or not, but we both would give up our lives to our siblings.” you insisted.

Then, you fainted, Ravus’s sword lightly slicing your cheek open, bleeding more than it looked. Ignis rushes to your side, clutching you tightly. He had never studied your face so quickly and thoroughly before this. The raindrops fell down your face, resembling tears. You had never looked so ethereal to him before Ignis remembered who was in front of the two of you.  
\----  
You had woken up to Ardyn’s blade at your throat. From the moment you had met the immortal man, you didn’t trust him despite what your brother had said. The knowledge from his wife, the first Queen made you wary to who he truly was. “Ardyn.”

“Hello again, ________.”

You turned your head slightly to the right to see Ignis struggling before your magic took over your body. You pushed Ardyn away from you to swing punches to the soldiers that Ardyn brought with him while you were unconscious. “Ignis!” you shouted as Ardyn grabs your waist. “Let go of me, _asshole_ ,” you spat.

“Not a chance. Does it look like I will-”

“Do you want me to spell out your true name out for Ignis here?” you insisted. “I have learned who you truly are from the first Queen. Do not be a fool. Hand me the ring, Ignis.”

“You wouldn’t-”

Ignis tosses the ring of Lucii to you, and you catch it with ease, slipping the ring on your left index finger. “Nothing will stop me from protecting my brother, and my love.” you announce, with Ignis taken aback at your statement. “I call upon my ancestors, the former Kings of Lucis. Please, lend this Daughter of Lucis your strength, your power!” you declared, as a soft blue light surrounded your body and you felt the magic of your father, all of your sworn ancestors power up your body before you swung at Ardyn. The impact from your now-powered punches knocked the immortal man back before you stopped in hesitation.

Ardyn used that hesitation to swing you over the docks with ease. He smirked, thinking that it would be the last of you before spotting your hand hauling yourself back up. You swung your leg into a sweep kick before taking the ring off and tossing it to Ignis. You collapsed again, and Ignis knew what he had to do. Glaives could call on the magic of the Kings, right? How hard could it be?   
\----  
He was blind. 

You had been woken up by the sight of Gladio and Prompto kneeling over all three of you. You had been the first to wake up, coughing up seawater and screaming at the storming sky. Wheezing, Gladio helps you up as you look to the sky for answers that would never come. You noticed on Ignis’ right ring finger, was the ring of Lucii. Burns surrounded his eyes, and you feared the worst for Ignis.

It would be later that his confirms your worst hope.

You had cried the most, ignoring how foolish you looked in front of Noctis and the other two Crownsguard. You had cried for Lunafreya, and now you shed tears for Ignis, the loyal advisor. Ignis had tried to brush away your tears with much effort to figure out where your face was, but the effort he had tried to put in to find you right in front of him made you more and more depressed to see him like this. You stayed by his side, clutching his gloved hands tightly as you shed tears for him, ignoring your own cuts and broken leg.

“Was it true, what you meant before calling upon the Kings?” he had asked, awkwardly finding your hand to grasp it firmly. “Do you… Love me?”

You nod, before realizing what you done. “Yes. I think I’ve fallen in love with my brother’s advisor. He knows now, and he needs to take action for what he’s done.” you tease lightly, in your former manner, tracing the seams on Ignis’ jacket.

Ignis simply snorts, grabbing the sides of your face and kissing you hard. You almost shriek in shock at how fast he had done the actions before giggling and pressing back. After the two of you separate, he gives you a knowing smirk. “Was that the kind of action you were asking for?” 

Within all the darkness now plaguing the world, he had become your second hope for light.  
\----  
While Noctis spends ten years in the Crystal, the two of you become daemon hunters as the world around you has creatures coming from everywhere to terrify its inhabitants except for a few dedicated souls. You knew you brought hope to the people you meet over the years, promising large requests to bring light back onto the world, but in your heart, you knew that your brother would be the one to give up his life for this world, and for you, his sister.

With Ignis by your side, you knew he would bare the burden of your pain. He eventually donned the clothes of the Kingsglaive along with you, fighting with razor-sharp precision only he could learn over the years.

When Noctis finally came back, you hugged your brother so tightly, crying loudly and not caring about what the Chocobros and your boyfriend thought of how you were acting at age thirty-one. Once Noctis explained what he had to do next, and who Ardyn was, your heart ached knowing your brother was about to fulfill the prophecy, giving up his life for the world, and leaving you and his friends behind. Now, you fully understood by Ravus almost wished Lunafreya didn’t want her to finish her duties as the oracle. The pain of losing your younger brother was going to be unbearable.

Then, he did the Ring of Lucii disintegrates as his life drew to a close in front of the four of you. He gave up his life for this world that had his friends and the only family member he had left. You broke down, sobbing while kneeling at the feet of your now-dead brother. Ignis held you in his arms, tears streaming down his face along with Gladio and Prompto. “Noctis,” you choked out. “Thank you so much. Thank you so much for being such a wonderful brother I would lay my life down again for. I wish you didn’t have to leave,” you wailed, snot hanging out of your nose. You had never been a beauty when you cried, Ignis knew this much, but the sorrow he felt could be multiplied tenfold of what you were feeling.

You pushed yourself and Ignis up to stand at on your feet, and climb the stairs that held the throne with your dead brother. You closed Noctis’ eyelids and pushed him up so he looked like the True King everyone wanted him to be. He looked peaceful, much like Lunafreya did so many years ago. You kissed his forehead, and then turned to your friends and boyfriend. “Now, we need to spread the word of King Noctis’ passing, and to inform what world he thought was so beautiful to take his own life for us.” A single tear slid down your face, and you wipe the snot from your nose.  
\----  
Lucis was recovering. The country no longer needed a ruler to use their own life-force to protect the country, but your people wanted you to be their first real Queen. You had denied this at first before speaking to your boyfriend, having doubts, before he shook his head and reassured you that you were going to be an amazing ruler.

Your coronation was several months later. You were dressed in an dark grey gown with gold accents along the bodice, donning a delicate golden crown. Such fine attire felt foreign after a decade of being dressed in Hunter’s garb, but you had to bear it for your people. You felt cameras and microphones all around and below you. “As your first True Queen, I promise you this,” you started, looking down at the crowd eager to hear your first official speech for them. 

“My brother, the late Noctis Lucis Caelum, gave up his life as the True King in the prophecy to restore light unto this world. Many thought he wasn’t ready to even be king. But I had utmost confidence in him that he would rise to the occasion. I can only continue this legacy by dedicating my life to the people that had believed in the Royal family, by helping with the rebuilding efforts all along our lands, and I hope you will join me.

“I will not be alone in my journey as Queen. My brother’s Crownsguard men, now members of a restoring Kingsglaive, will be accompanying me and advising me, especially one person in particular.” Ignis steps up to the edge of the balcony, facing the crowd, dressed to the nines in his formal Kingsglaive attire. “Ignis Scientia, my brother’s born advisor and royal driver at the time, will be helping me by advising me and assisting me wherever I am. Not just as an insisted position, but as officially, my fiance.” He bows slightly, and the crowd almost goes wild with this official news. 

“Our union will hopefully send out a message of hope and unity between our restored nations, and the idea that everyone can chose to fall in love with whoever they feel is right. None of us should be pawns in negotiations in conflicts.” you state, giving your hand to Ignis’s outstretched one. “The military will not be such a feared area as well,” you continue. “If you wish to pursue a position within the military, Kingsglaive, or even Royal Guard, please, don’t hesitate to ask. My officers and generals are here to help, and have been reviewed be me.

“I ask we all join together in restoring our country of Lucis back to the beautiful place it once was, by all lending a helping hand. Whether it be helping with the rebuilding efforts, running for Parliament seats, or applying to the military, I hope we can make Lucis a place that my brother gave up so much for to protect.” you finish, and the crowd goes wild with applause. Ignis leans over to kiss your cheek, but you grab the back of his neck to kiss him fully on the lips in front of the public.

“Still bold as ever, darling.” Ignis chuckles, but you flick his forehead in response.

“You love it.”  
\----  
Your wedding was beautiful.

You never expected to be married when you were younger, despite all of the suitors that came to Lucis to try win your hand. You thought that Ignis would never see you as a romantic interest, but here you were now, being walked down the aisle by Gladio and Prompto, old friends of your brother’s, and now yours. Ignis looked almost godly, making you wonder how you made a catch such as him. But here you were, six months after your coronation, just about to get married.

Your wedding gown was sleek, compared to Lady Lunafreya’s wedding gown and what it was supposed to be. A high collar from a fashion from far north of the country, with a bodice that was tailored to your waist and skirt that flowed from the waist down into an elaborate train that trailed the ground of outside the palace. Magic felt like it was guiding you to your very soon-to-be husband.

_If only your family was here._

You figured that they were watching from up above, along with Lunafreya.

The ceremony went by impossibly slow, until the official words of “You may now kiss the bride.” brought you back up to speed. Ignis had slipped the wedding ring on your right ring finger, and was now leaning in for a kiss. Six, you loved him so much.

It was a gentle kiss, reassuring you this was right path to take with Ignis. The audience cheered loudly, and you almost wanted to cry at the sight of such joy after so many years of suffering and darkness for everyone around the world. White doves and feathers flew over the entire palace, signifying a new, ensured love.

Ignis grabbed your hand, in shock and shaking. “Stars above, love. I can see.”

“What?” you turned, surprised. “Are you sure?”

He nods, tearing up. “I’m not playing around, my love. I can see everything, and I can’t believe it. You look so… You look so, oh Six, I can’t even say it without choking up.”

You press your forehead against his. “On the gods, I think they just granted a miracle,” you weeped. “I can’t believe you can see.”

“Gods, you’re so beautiful, __________. I can’t believe it.” his hand is shaking as he wipes away the tears flowing down your cheeks. “Is this-?”

You looked to the sky, smiling hopefully where your family were looking down. “Maybe it’s the magic of the Kings You are now married to me, Ignis Lucis Caelum.” Ignis had taken your name, and you couldn’t be any more happier at the honor.

The two of you looked and waved at the crowd as the happiness swelled in the Citadel.

Maybe this was your happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this makes sense! I've been pretty loaded and I haven't had the time I need to really go over this, but I hope all of you enjoyed this! Please look out for my next Ignis/Reader work, and a couple of other fandom works!


End file.
